


Valentine Madness

by temarihime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki has a valentine; the only problem is that someone's jealous, someone got punched in the face, someone got played big time over this secret valentine. A test of friendship indeed.
Relationships: Kakei Sumire/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Valentine Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a BoruSara with 3 promts; Valentine's Day, Chocolates and Flowers  
> So err, enjoy.

The midday sun gave light and warm to a few villagers hanging around an old park. There stood a bright-eyed boy with the bluest eyes you could have imagined; on his hand were a beautiful composition of Hirosaki Flowers and a box of chocolate. It was Valentine's Day in Konoha and Boruto Uzumaki was joining in the celebration albeit he was trying to hide in broad daylight. With the stealthiness he mastered years ago, he went from roof to another with careful precision. 

However, the success was short-lived because he came face to face with his best friend Shikadai Nara sporting a cruel smile. "Look who we have here. Little Boruto-chan has a valentine". Boruto's movement seized as the former's shadow captured him. "What do you want Shikadai? Let me go - ttebasa!" Boruto tried to release his best friend's shadow bind with all his might, apparently, Shikadai's shadow bind was compelling than before. "Uh-uh, not until you tell me who's it for?" Shikadai keeps moving his hands, making Boruto do the same; the box of chocolates was inches from jostling to the ground. 

"Fine, you brat! I'll whisper it to you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone! I'll pound your skinny ass if you blabbed!" Shikadai made a snorting sound and approached his best friend. Slowly and quietly, Boruto told him. Shikadai was grinning from ear to ear poking Boruto's cheeks simultaneously. "Aren't you a sweet little thing Boruto-chan?" Boruto tried landing a kick, but the former was fast. 

"Keep your mouth shut Nara." Boruto ran as fast as he can before Shikadai chooses to stop him again, unknown to him, he's best friend already started developing a foolproof plan. 

He was near his destination, just a few more steps when he was yet again disturbed by a classmate. "Boruto-kun! Boruto! Hey!". Boruto nearly tripped as he recognized the voice. A girl with purple hair and purple eyes approached him with a huge smile. "Oy! Class rep!" He returned the same smile and approached her slowly. Both ninjas were unaware of a third person staring at them hidden behind a tree, onyx eyes already forming tears. 

Sarada Uchiha doesn’t know what came over her; Boruto was her teammate - so why does it bother her seeing him with their class rep? Why does it bother her that he just handed her flowers and chocolates? She walked away from the scene. He was about to ask Boruto to train, truthfully she just wants to spend the holiday with him. 

The day was nearly over, she hasn't seen her best friend Chocho, she hasn't even train - she just walks all over town, mulling over the emotions that caused her to cry. She came to the conclusion that she was jealous. 

Deciding to just seat in the park until sunset, she was approached by Shikadai Nara, on his hand was a single stem rose. "Sarada - sama, why the long face?" With a fake smile, she shook her head to say no. "I know you. I've known you even before the academy". 

"I'm telling the truth. It's such a long day. I see you have a valentine too. Who is it for?" She eyed the rose. It was a beautiful rose indeed, probably bought from the Yamanaka's shop - just like Boruto's, she thought. "Oh, this? This is for you". Sarada Uchiha looked at him as if he just grew another head. 

Sarada took the rose with a shaking hand and muttered a thank you. She can't look Shikadai in the eyes, well one he's tall, second she's embarrassed. Shikadai was always popular among girls in the academy alongside with Boruto and Inojin, but she never found him attractive. 

"Can I walk you home?" Sarada doesn't trust her voice so she nods her head slowly. 

It was a pleasant walk; they detoured downtown with people expressing how cute they are together. Obviously, word got around fast that when she arrived home, the phone was ringing over and over - Chocho Akimichi nearly screamed her ears off. 

Shikadai and Inojin were lounging on the park playing with their video games waiting for their company. Boruto arrived bearing hamburgers and soda. They started playing their games before hell broke loose. 

"Did you know Shikadai had a date today Boruto? Boruto stops mid-game and stared intently at his best friend. It seems like he's not the only one with secrets. "He bought a single stem rose from our shop today. He wouldn't tell me who is for though". Inojin apparently done with his game too, started to eat his burger. It's just teal eyes and blue eyes now gauging each other's movements. 

"Okay. I'll tell you. I think you better hear it from me than the rest of the population. It's, it's for Sarada". Inojin choked on his food while Boruto remained stoic. "It seems like the fawn is becoming a stag, well done Dai-chan! Congratulations buddy!" Inojin started patting his back in a friendly manner. But Boruto remained stoic. 

What happened next was fast and unpredictable. Boruto Uzumaki's fist landed on his best friend's face. Before Shikadai or Inojin could do anything, Boruto went off running as fast as he can. 

Sarada kept on staring at the rose. Shikadai said his goodbyes without asking anything, without even asking her to be his valentine. He just set off, leaving her confused. He just genuinely walk her home. 

A constant tapping on her bedroom window woke her from her reverie. She opened it to find a tired Boruto Uzumaki, clutching an array of picked flowers from the park. Her heart was pounding she can almost hear it. Slowly she backed away letting him in. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do. 

"Sarada, ano .. This, Uhm, this is for you". So he gave Sumire a beautiful arrangement and she gets this? At least Shikadai gave her a bought one.  
"What's this for?" She crossed her arms protectively and stared at her cuticles. She's still pissed off. 

"You know-ttebasa. It's... I mean, Will you be my valentine?" That ticked her off even more. Her fist landed with his cheek before Boruto could even evade. He hit her wall; the flowers fell to the floor with him. 

"First you asked Sumire, then you invited me? Boruto Uzumaki gets out before I practice my shuriken on you!" 

Boruto stood up and picked up his flowers. He slowly touched his cheek checking if it's broken. "What do you mean - ttbesa? I haven't ask anyone.. I .. I wanted to ask you". The last part he said softly as if afraid to anger her again. 

"So you tell me what I saw earlier was a lie? I saw you giving her flowers and chocolates!" She turned her back to him. Why is she outrage? He’s.. He’s a friend. 

"Oy! You got it wrong. It's for Mom! It’s.. Dad wanted to surprise her so he begged me to deliver it to her! Class - rep ached to see it so I showed it to her!" Boruto approached her; she can sense him standing behind her. Slowly, she confronted him. 

They stood there evading eye contact. The tension is tangible, the seconds stretched. She saw him handing her the flowers, his head turns to the side. She accepted it; her hand was trembling from nervousness. They were astonished when the rose Shikadai gave her metamorphose into a white rose. 

"A white rose?" Sarada picked it up but Boruto grabs it and nearly trumped it with his feet before Sarada stopped him. 

"White roses represent friendship, Boruto". Boruto was still fuming with rage. Shikadai was his best friend, he knows he likes Sarada so why did .. consciousness hit him like a bus. 

"That sneaky strategist". Boruto beamed before clutching Sarada's hand and dragging her out. 

The whole populace testified how Boruto Uzumaki ran through town, with Sarada Uchiha in tow, hands clasped together, resembling the absolute couple. 

"So that's what I did". Shikadai was holding an ice pack to his cheek as he told Inojin about his plan. It's not that bad as Inojin healed it but still, it stings. 

"So as my best friend too, you will help me with Himawari in the future?" Inojin looks hopeful. 

"You're on your own buddy, Boruto I can handle, but Lord Seventh and Boruto together? I'll bring flowers to your grave every day". Inojin looks scared of the prospect of dying. 

"Besides, I have to deal with my own problem. Suna is quite far from here, and Yodo is troublesome as it is". Shikadai smiled to himself. 

Somewhere on top of the Hokage's faces, Boruto and Sarada sat. Their heads slowly getting close with each other. Blue stared at onyx, and as he closed his eyes, she mimics him - their lips met with gentleness only a first kiss could give you. 

The next day Sarada woke up with a smile on her face. The flowers he gave her stood proudly in a vase, such weird and energetic arrangement that is so Boruto.

She was greeted by her father, who looks like he’s about to kill, seated on the dining table, an arrangement of flowers and chocolates were present on the table. "Boruto dropped this for you". Sarada nearly fainted.


End file.
